1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to storing food items, and more particularly, to a method for providing consumers with a kit for relatively long term freezer storage by home consumers of bulk purchased food items.
2. Background of the Related Art
Buying food items in large quantities typically provides cheaper options for consumers. Further, bulk packaging at the retail point of sale is also recognized as a more environmentally friendly delivery method. However, for perishable items, home storage and consumption before spoiling can be challenging. Despite storage in a refrigerator or even a freezer, spoilage from freezer burn and the like can reduce the benefits of bulk buying and even prevent consumers from utilizing such efficient methods.
In an effort to overcome food storage challenges, a great deal of technology has been developed. For example, vacuum bags, double layer bags, and bags with specialized preservative inner coatings have been developed to help maintain freshness and/or provide enhanced storage and protection. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,670 issued on Jan. 6, 1998 entitled Glove Bag; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,652 issued on May 28, 2002 entitled Flexible Bags Having Stretch-To-Fit Conformity To Closely Accommodate Contents In Use. Also see U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos.: 2002/0064582 published on May 30, 2002 entitled Shelf Stable Food Product And Mix Kit; 2003/0232112 published on Dec. 18, 2003 entitled Packaging System Assembly For Carry-Out Food; and 2005/0281921 published on Dec. 22, 2005 entitled Multiple-Option Meal Kit.